Greatest Fan of Your Life
by castielhummel
Summary: An overview of how Kurt and Sebastian got together. Title and inspiration from I'll Be by Edwin McCain.


Kurt and Sebastian first met at the Lima Bean when they were 17 years old. Kurt was happily in love with Blaine. Sebastian didn't believe in love, all he wanted was to hook up with "dreamy sex-on-a-stick" Blaine. They became instant adversaries. If you would have told them that neither would have Blaine, and instead they would be together, both boys would have laughed in your face and called you crazy.

Fast forward 10 years to 150 W. 75th in New York Apt. #23. Kurt and Sebastian are cuddled in bed post sex. Kurt resting his head on Sebastian's chest sleeping peacefully, Sebastian gently running his fingers through Kurt's hair careful not to wake him. "I love you" whispered Sebastian for the millionth time to his fiancé. It had taken the boys some time to get there but once they reached that place there was no going back.

Kurt and Sebastian ran into each other at A Shot in the Dark, a little coffee place in the city. Years later they would laugh over the fact that once again they met at a coffee house. 5 years had passed since the last time they had seen each other, but given how easily they fell back into things it may as well have been 5 days.

Sebastian walked into the coffee house. He stood in line and looked around the crowded shop, eyes landing on the familiar figure sitting alone at a table. Kurt was busy working so he hadn't noticed Sebastian in line; he smiled to himself and thought 'this will be fun'. Once he got his order he walked over to Kurt's table, a smirk on his face and a spring in his step.

"Some things never change" greeted Sebastian "Kurt Hummel dressed in women's clothing and drinking coffee. I know what happened to the hobbit but where's your hag? I thought you two were attached at the hip."

Kurt froze. "This is not happening" he muttered under his breath. He looked up to see Sebastian looking down at him. "Surprised you managed to tear yourself away from dirty bathrooms" Kurt replied icily "It's been lovely catching up but I've got work to do. Bye Sebastian." Kurt waved him off and went back to work praying that Sebastian would just leave and not sit down. His prayer was answered.

"Later Kurt" Sebastian laughed leaving Kurt to his work. That was fun thought Sebastian as he left the coffee house taking one last look at Kurt before leaving. "Just like I remembered."

Kurt looked up just in time to see Sebastian walk out the door. He was beyond relieved that Sebastian had decided to leave and not stick around to annoy him.

Neither boy thought they would see each other again but fate had different plans.

Much to their dismay they ran into each other everywhere. At A Shot in the Dark. "Do you live here too Sebastian?" "Why must you screech at me?"At the dry cleaners. "Do they charge extra for cleaning your gowns, princess ." "Do they charge you extra for all the cum stained items you bring in?" At the grocery store. "Funny, I would have thought your keepers fed you." "I bet that's the only meat you've gotten since Blaine wised up."

Overtime (a lot of time) the insults turned into playful teasing, their run ins at the coffee shop becoming scheduled meetings. And while they were far past the hostile state they never really considered each other friends, acquaintances really. Their friends could tell there was more there, always asking when they would finally hook up. But Kurt and Sebastian insisted they were barely friends that the only reason they talked at all was because apparently New York wasn't big enough for the both of them. It wasn't until tragedy struck that they finally realized what everyone else already knew.

"This better be good Rachel!" Kurt yelled as he stumbled through the darkness to the front door. It was nearly 2 am when Kurt heard someone banging on his door, he had yelled at them to go away but they continued. He assumed it was Rachel as she had done this in the past, so finally he got up "Seriously Rachel, whatever it is I'm sure it could have waited until the morning!"

He opened the door to find not Rachel, but Sebastian, truly the last person he thought would be at his door at 2 in the morning. "Sebastian?" he asked rubbing his eyes, still not convinced the boy in front of him was real.

"Kurt…" Sebastian said his voice was rough and small, so unlike himself. Kurt instantly knew something was wrong.

"Oh my god, Sebastian what happened? Come inside." Kurt stepped aside to let him in seeing him for the first time in the light. He held back a gasp at the sight before him, Sebastian looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes red and puffy. Combined with his raw voice Sebastian had obviously been crying.

Sebastian looked around Kurt's apartment uneasily; suddenly unsure of himself "I'm sorry Kurt I shouldn't be here." He shuffled uneasily inching closer to the door. Kurt stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere." Kurt said firmly "Come one let's sit down and you can tell me what happened." He led Sebastian into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"I shouldn't be here" Sebastian repeated, staring off into the distance.

"Sebastian" Kurt said gently "I can tell something happened, you came all this way, please talk to me."

"My dad" Sebastian sobbed "It's my dad…he died tonight. I just…I don't know what to do. I left and found myself here. I shouldn't be here."

Kurt instantly moved closer to Sebastian and hugged him tightly, disregarding the fact that this was not something they did. His awkwardness about Sebastian being in his apartment for the first time; gone. Sebastian melted into Kurt's arms and let himself cry.

Even now Sebastian can't say why he went there that night. It wasn't a conscious decision. He remembered leaving the hospital but then the next thing he knew he was outside Kurt's apartment. Before that night neither boy would have said they were friends, but after they knew they were so much more. Judging by their friends reactions the foundation had always been there but both of them had been too stubborn to acknowledge their feelings to themselves let alone each other. Now they had a shoulder to cry on.

It took a tragedy for them to finally acknowledge their feelings. They still met up at A Shot in the Dark. They still teased each other. But now they went to clubs. They kissed. They had sex. They became invested in each other's lives.

Kurt knew Sebastian was a lawyer and in the past Sebastian would causally mention cases but now Kurt asked him about work. He learned that Sebastian was a great lawyer. He was there for all of Sebastian's pre-trail rituals. There for every win and loss (although there weren't many).Likewise Sebastian knew that Kurt worked in fashion, although he mostly made jokes about it. He continued to tease Kurt about what he wore, that never stopped, but now he took an interest in Kurt's work. Knew when he was 'in the moment' and need space. They became each other's greatest fan.

Everything was not roses for Kurt and Sebastian. They had fiery personalities that sometimes clashed. They would yell and scream at each other but at the end of the day they knew they belonged together. The older they got the better they got at working through their differences. Now they were engaged and ready to spend the rest of their lives together. And they would.


End file.
